Dance
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: He was nervous to tell her how he felt about her, despite all the trials he just went through. However, maybe having a day alone with her would do him some good. Sokai.


A.N.: I just everyone likes this.

**Disclaimer: I, or anyone else contributing to this own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. It's all owned by Square Enix and propagated by the famous Tetsuya Nomura, who's working on Final Fantasy Versus XIII…and the next three Kingdom Hearts games. **

**Bold: Heavily implied words.**

_Italics: Lightly implied words, introduction of characters and places, and thoughts._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

"**Dance"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

------------------------------------------

Human ears trained upon the gentle slashing of the ocean waves outside. Gloved hands rested behind a head full of light, brown, spiky hair as a serene smile lied upon a young boy's face. Light flooded into the boy's bedroom as dawn came through, the boy resting back on his bed. His silver crown necklace jingled for a brief second as lied upon the young man's dark blue shirt with red lining, highlighted by the black, short-sleeved hoody that the male was wearing, matching his black ankle shorts, which had yellow straps and red pockets, his outfit ending with his usual trademark footwear: yellow sneakers.

Now, one would look at this teenage youth and think of him as an average, everyday person. However, this fifteen-year-old boy was anything **but **ordinary.

This boy, who went by the name of _Sora, _was a sky-eyed, cheerful young man who was previously charged with saving the world…or in his case, worlds. And why was he charged, one may ask?

If one asked this question to the boy, the cerulean-eyed male would have a hard time answering it himself. All he knew was that it because he was _chosen _by a very powerful, ancient weapon of lore known as the _Keyblade, _to become a warrior for his realm. And in doing so, he had gained many enemies.

But he had gained many friends as well, for his sword had many purposes. Not only was the blade used as an effective weapon; it could also be used to open special gateways, and secure the cores of many worlds. And as Sora traversed the worlds, protecting them, he made many allies among the way.

Yet, before he had all that, he was close to two particular people. And the duo was _supposed _to visit today, the keyword being such. So, while he was waiting for them to arrive, Sora decided it was prudent to take a nap. One could say that Sora was a dreamer, for the young male very much liked to dream.

But, before Sora could get back to sleeping, a voice disturbed his rest. It just happened to be his mother's. "_Sora, you have a visitor!" _she cheerily exclaimed. Sora blinked his blue eyes open as he lifted his head up, ready to awake from his bed.

However, before he could even put his feet on the floor, his bedroom door opened to reveal one of his oldest, and should one say, dearest friends to the boy's heart.

It was a dark, auburn-haired, violet-blue-eyed maiden…or in Sora's case, as he nervously looked upon the friendly beauty, _Kairi._ The redhead found an amused expression on her visage as she crossed her arms to view the young man lying on his bed before her. "And here I was thinking you changed…glad to see some things haven't, you lazy bum." The male brunet just scratched his head before looking to the girl for his reply.

"I was already up, see…? I am clothed, aren't I? Give me a break Kairi," mouthed the boy. The long-haired girl lightly giggled at his response, causing the young man's heart to jump in reaction. The young woman just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine…so are you ready to go to _our _island?" she asked. Sora planted his feet onto his bedroom floor, before springing up to stand before her. He then followed his movement by giving Kairi is trademark cheesy smile.

"Of course." After answering his female friend's question though, the boy finally noticed something, or namely, _someone_, was missing. He waggled a finger as his blue orbs pondered over the other person. "Where's _Riku_? Isn't he supposed to be coming over too?" Kairi's cheeks hinted with a tinge of pink before she opened her lips to answer.

"Well, he would be…but he told me had other plans," the redhead stated. Sora scratched the back of his head as he took his companion's words in understanding.

"Oh." _Why didn't he tell me then…? _Riku was Sora's his other dearest friends; in fact, his _eldest _friend. The spiky-haired brunet had met the aqua-eyed, platinum-haired boy when they were only toddlers, and had a close bond together ever since…ever, though last year was testy.

But before Sora could continue his train of thought though, Kairi caught his attention as she noticed the minor melancholy in his voice. "Don't worry Sora; you still have me. I guess it'll just be the two of us today," she mentioned, applying a small smile to her face. Sora blushed as he mentally took note of the girl's comment.

"..The two of us…?" he inquired nervously. Sora was usually outgoing and confident around almost everybody— but if there was one person who made him waver, it was Kairi. Kairi smiled as she looked straight into the boy's irises.

"Just the two of us." She then turned away, the back of her head now facing Sora as she went to exit the room. "Now, if you'll follow me, we'll head to the island and have some fun." Sora nodded, knowing his female companion couldn't see him as he walked behind her. As they made their way out of his house, he noticed that the girl was clutching something in her arm. His eyes narrowed at the object.

"Hey Kairi..." he trailed off, finding the young woman's attention as she rotated to gaze at him. He felt his heart jump again as he felt her eyes on him. "What's that you're holding..? I didn't see you holding something earlier," the spiky-haired youth mentioned. The redhead blushed for a moment as she revealed to the boy what she was holding.

"Oh, this…? Why, it's a picnic basket silly…"

--------------------------------------------------

"..So, you dragged me all the way out here to have a picnic?" Sora asked as the two sat on the sand, on his female companion's pink blanket, which matched her attire, a pink zip-dress with a dark-colored hood. Kairi smiled as she quickly nodded.

"Yep. Why, did you expect something more?" the girl inquired in return. The spiky-headed boy shook his head as his hair wavered.

"No, not really…" he said, a hint of disappointment edging his voice. Did the auburn-haired beauty catch the emotion in Sora's answer? It could've been anyone's guess, as the boy's blue orbs looked down towards his feet. The young man demeaned himself. And why..?

Because he had the perfect opportunity. He was alone, on an island, with the girl of his desires, a young lady who he has housed very strong emotions, dating back to their child years…and this was the opportune moment to tell the redhead how he felt. However, even though he knew the girl may love him…

It still didn't help the fact the boy felt very afraid. Very afraid indeed of the special young female that sat beside him. And she wasn't special just because he wanted to be with her…

She was special because she was a princess. But not the typical kind of princess; one born from nobility, or that of royalty, no. She was a Princess of Heart, a female born entirely of light.

Sora mused on his past experiences: he wasn't afraid of fighting a hundred Heartless, or their corresponding partners either; and he wasn't afraid to fight the two different halves of Xehanort. But with Kairi…

That was a different story altogether. The girl gave the young man a small smile as she observed him through her violet-colored irises. "Whatcha thinking about?" she questioned, seeing Sora in his daze. The boy shook his head as he came to, tilting his head to view his friend in a different manner.

"Oh, nothing…" he smiled to himself, feeling his cheeks redden at what he was really thinking at the moment. He was happy, he really was…he was finally home, with the two friends that mattered most to him. Nothing could be better for the boy. Sora's eyes darted to the right as he saw Kairi pull out the mentionables that they were going to be eating in a few minutes. It was simple; just a few sandwiches, some chips, and some makeshift iced tea. She smiled as she handed Sora his share.

"Let's eat." Sora nodded as he looked at his food, before the two began delving into the nutritious items. He smiled as he felt the taste in his mouth. It was lovely. He then looked to Kairi as she was ingesting her food. Her eyes were closed as she joyfully took bites.

"Enjoying it?" he asked. Kairi opened her eyes to regard him. And with the expression that she was giving him, Sora felt that he could melt right where he was sitting. She cutely nodded her head, before going back to the activity-at-hand, causing him to gush happily on the inside.

_She's so cute…_ the brunet sighed, thinking it mentally, but also having it come out verbally. The girl blinked for a moment before observing him with the slightest hint of concern.

"You sure you're all right Sora..?" the girl asked. The boy nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah, I am…why so concerned all of a sudden?" Sora questioned in return. The auburn-haired beauty plainly shrugged her shoulders as she detracted her ovals from the young male.

"Oh, I don't know…you just seem a little…off. Something on your mind?" The spiky-haired youth waggled a finger as he saw the young lady look back up at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Sorta…" he trailed off. He then watched as the redhead got up from her seat, stretching her limbs as she entwined her hands together.

"Well then, you need to let it out. That's what I do, anyway…" she looked to him for a moment, before looking off towards the sea. A serene smile graced her features as her violet-blue orbs traced the waves of the ocean, before closing them as a gentle breeze made its way through to the couple. "This breeze feels nice." Sora smiled to himself as he felt the wind waver through his hair, before darting his irises to observe the girl he desired.

"It does." The boy's expression left his face as he stretched out his gloved hands, before righting himself to stand beside his female companion. She was still smiling as her orbs were hidden, the wind gently parting the dark red hair from her face. He couldn't help but feel his heart react to the happiness that she currently felt. Sora then stared back towards the ocean, and closed his eyes.

Sora concentrated on the sound, of the sound of low tide. And the more he focused, the more he found that the audio of it resounded like a melody. A low, gentle, swaying melody, which had Sora recall a certain memory of his second journey: of when he was in a bizarre place known as _Halloweentown, _which wasaround Christmastime.It was after he had helped some of his friends, such as _Jack Skellington _and _Sally_, save Santa Claus from an evil entity known to most children as the Boogie Man…or, as most knew him within this World, _Oogie Boogie. _Santa Claus was able to deliver his gifts, and as a gift to the denizens of Halloweentown, he gave them their first Christmas snow. And in the joy of celebrating Christmas, Sora, and his other two companions, Donald and Goofy, watched as Jack and Sally danced together.

And then the boy wished that he was doing the activity as well. And not with just anybody, but with Kairi…although, on a slightly humorous note, when he envisioned them dancing together, he imagined as her still being the fourteen-year-old girl he left behind at Kingdom Hearts.

The brunet's eyes opened suddenly when an idea came to his mind. He had the perfect chance: he was alone with redheaded young woman, and since no one else was in the vicinity, it wouldn't be too bad if he embarrassed himself in front of her. Sora slightly smiled as he looked to the girl, who was still basking in the radiance of the sea.

"Can you hear the tide of the waves Kairi..?" the Keyblade wielder inquired. The Seventh Princess of Heart nodded as her ears caught wind of the ocean's nocturne.

"Yes, yes I can." Sora then hinted a smile again, parting his lips for a second before opening up to speak again. This was now or never for him.

"_Wanna dance?_" The girl batted her eyes open suddenly at the question. She saw Sora extending a hand towards her, giving her his trademark grin of confidence. Though the boy looked assured on the outside, on the inside…he clearly felt the opposite. Even though the two had exchanged tender words in the past, there were a certain three that he wanted to hear, just to make sure. If his ears didn't catch them, then he wouldn't know what to do. His grin began to fade as his blue irises continued gazing into Kairi's.

Kairi just stood there, surprised that her male companion would ask her a question such as this. But she was happy that Sora had finally gotten the courage to make a move towards her. She curved her lips upwards as her hand took his, their fingers intermingling. "_I'd love to._" Slowly and nervously, the two then began moving closer to the other as the young princess wrapped her arms around her knight's neck, with his hands encircling her middle. The two then closed their eyes, and began moving to the music of the sea.

Sora smiled to himself, feeling Kairi's warmth near him. He could pick up on her oh-so-feminine scent, which reminded him of the shade of her irises: a warm, gentle scent of the ocean, mixed in with a hint of lavender. As for the auburn-haired beauty, she could feel the cool, comforting wind of the sky. She smiled as she laid her head against the boy's chest, and as she did so, Sora revealed his blue orbs as he felt his heart congest within at the moment he felt his female companion rest against him. Her eyes opened, her lips grinning as she could hear a resounding sound nearby.

"I can feel your heartbeat." The brunet's ovals widened at the girl's statement. She smiled as she continued on. "Can you feel mine?" Kairi questioned, as Sora felt one of her hands slip from his neck to draw one of his hands, and led it to an area between her shoulder blade and part of her chest.

If it was one thing Sora was good at, other than protecting the Worlds and his friends, it was his gift to feel the closeness of peoples' hearts. And as his ears trained on the sound of Kairi's heart murmur, the spiky-headed young man tilted his head and smiled as heard hers respond to him in kind.

Their beats sounded the same. And Sora couldn't be any happier.

The couple shared a loving smile to one another as they caught the other's gaze, sky-blue staring into lavender-blue. And then, slowly but surely, the two drew their heads closer, Kairi's had cupping Sora's cheek, and Sora's hand tilting Kairi's head upwards, before their lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. Both of their irises closed again as they just stood there, enjoying their special moment. A few minutes later, the two parted, opening their viewing windows as they softly, and in a slight nervousness, looked to each other. They then shared a light laugh.

And all the while, Sora continued to smile. Because even though their hands weren't enclosed over the other's heart, he could still feel and hear Kairi's heartbeat.

And he had the feeling that Kairi could still feel and hear his too. And being able to pick up on this, the brunet realized…

That he didn't need those three words to be spoken. Those words could be spoken later. As for right now…

He wanted to continue dancing with the girl of his dreams. The girl returned his smile as she continued looking into his eyes. Sora grinned as he viewed Kairi. "Kairi, I was wondering…do you want to dance again?" he questioned. The young woman contently smiled at him in response as her ovals dipped upwards toward his.

"I do." The two then returned to their previous positions, their arms entwined in their appropriate locations, Kairi's head resting upon Sora's chest. And as the two continued dancing in the dreamscape, Sora opened his orbs for a moment to view the sand a few meters away.

_Maybe it's a good thing Riku wasn't here today. I should thank him later. _

A tranquil expression passed onto the boy's face, before he hid his eyes again to revel the security of his love. And as the sun loomed over high, with clouds moving in slow motions, the young man couldn't help but be thankful.

He and Kairi were finally together. In love. Dancing.

- _Fin _-

---------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of this entry!

Until next time, later!- _Malcolm Yuy_


End file.
